Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-238792 discloses a liquid ejecting device including a device body, and an ink cartridge. The device body includes a liquid ejection head and a subordinate tank. The ink cartridge has a liquid storage chamber and is adapted to be attached to and detached from the device body. The liquid storage chamber of the ink cartridge is provided with a sensor arm pivotally moved if the liquid level of the ink stored in the liquid storage chamber becomes equal to or lower than a predetermined level. The device body is provided with a sensor for detecting residual amount of ink. The sensor generates detection signals different from each other dependent on pivot position of the sensor arm. A controller of the liquid ejecting device determines residual amount of ink remaining in the liquid storage chamber of the ink cartridge on the basis of the detection signal outputted from the sensor. Further, annunciation is made to notify the user of the replacement of the ink cartridge with a new ink cartridge if the ink in the liquid storage chamber of the ink cartridge is consumed and the controller determines that the residual amount of ink is equal to or lower than the predetermined amount.